Confession
by Natsume11
Summary: Its about time for Ryoma to tell Skuno what are his true feelings for the brunette.


Yo. Minna, I never wrote a story nor updated in a long time.

This fic is focused on Ryoma and Sakuno when they are in collage. Ryoma of course is already a Wimbledon and a Sakuno just a normal student. What happens when Ryoma found out that Sakuno has a boyfriend which of course this boyfriend of hers is actually her cousin but Ryoma doesn't know about it only the his sempai-tachi and the coach. Oh and tthey are 19 yrs old.

Ja! Please enjoy.

CONFESSION

It's time for Ryoma to tell Sakuno his true feelings when he found out that Sakuno has a boyfriend (WHAT?!) which he doesn't know about it, but actually this so called boyfriend of her is his cousin and the name of his cousin is Satoshi Sato.

"Yo! Sakuno" Sato greet while walking to school.

"Ohio Sato-kun" Replied Sakuno

"So what's up?" Sato asked in a teasing voice

"Huh??" Sakuno said confusion written on her face

"Well you know, about HIM" Sato whispered through her ear so no one would hear it but of course still he emphasized the word HIM

"Well, of course nothing, besides he never liked me" Sakuno said, Sadness shown through her face.

As they continue to talk unbest to known to them a pair of eyes are watching them filled with hatred and jealousy, hands clenched together.

LUNCH BREAK…

"Oi" Ryoma said

" " no answer

"Oi" he reapeted

Sakuno, heard someone talked to her but ignored it.

"Oi" it said again

"Oi" a bit louder and now irrated

Now Sakuno is sure that someone called he "Huh?" she said at the same time she turned around and she was stunned at the face who was calling her.

"R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said

"Hn" He said as he grabbed her wrist and drag her away

"Finally" Tomoka said

"Chotto-matte Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" Sakuno asked as she blushed

" " no answer just dragging

And Sakuno kept silent and While Ryoma is dragging her to who knpws where, the brunette is blushing very very deep shades of red because of two reasons:

Her long time crush is dragging her

Every eye they passed by is looking at them especially her.

AT THEIR DESTINED PLACE (ROOF TOP)

Oh, the roof top has a gazebo on it and a patched of flowers, if you happened to watch just like heaven in which Reese Witherspoon was the main character the rooftop here is just like what his partner maid. jejeje

When they arrived Ryoma, let go of her hand and Sakuno felt that she doesn't want to let go of Ryoma`s. Then it became silent. Sakuno decided to broke the silence.

"E-eto, W-why a-are w-w-we----" but was cut off when two pair of strong arms hug her tightly. Now Sakuno is very very very confused about why the Echizen Ryoma would bring her in a place like this, why would he hug her ad many more. While Sakuno is thinking …..

" I Love You" Ryoma finally said

" " no response from the brunette because what Ryoma said haven't registered in her mind and she was thinking of something. When she came back to her senses…

"D-did you just said something Ryoma-kun?" The brunette asked

" I don't want to repeat something I already said" replied he;

"Mou" she pouted

`Damn this woman is so just damn cute, I hate it when she pouts so cutely, Ugh! This hormones ganna work in a minute, damn it` The prince of tennis thought.

"I said I love you so much" Ryoma repeated while he was still hugging her.

Then tears flowed through her eyes. Then Ryoma felt something wet on hi shirt. Then slowly he released her to show her face.

"Why are you crying?" the cat eyed boy asked

"a-ab-bout w –what y-y-you said, i-i-is it t-r-true?" She asked between sobs

"I don't care if that Sato-whatever-guy is your boyfriend but I love you Ryuzaki" The lad said

Then more tears came flowing down through her delicate white adorable skin. Suddenly Ryoma panicked because he thought that he was the reason for those very precious tears of her.

When she heard what he said her heart was beating a 1000 times (WoW)

"I-I-I-I Lo-Love y-you too Ryoma-kun" she replied between sobs.

"R-Ryoma----" she was cut off because of a pair of soft lips kissing her own. Then she was shocked and didn't response for a second then Ryoma is sucking her lower lips until she slowly closed her eyes beginning to relax and started to respond to those kisses.

'Damn her lips are so soft and velvety, wait is this vanilla? Umm, yum, my favorite flavor' He told himself.

'Mou, Ryoma-kun`s lips are supple' Sakuno also told herself. After they broke apart to catch their breaths.

"Ryoma-kun, a-about t-the t—h-thing yo-you said earlier about m-me having a b-b-b-bo-boyfriend it's not true" Sakuno said blushing more deep if that is even possible.

"If he is not your boyfriend, then who is that Sato-whatever-guy to your life? Does he like you?" He asked hatred shown in his face.

"Sato-kun is my cousin, Ryoma-kun, he never was my boyfriend" She replied (blushing again)

"Ryuzaki is bad for not telling me the truth, you should pay" he said then pouted.

"Well Ryoma-kun never asked me and besides I don`t have any rights to tell you that Sato-kun is my cousin, (Then it hit her) A-a-a-are you jealous Ryoma-kun? She said

"Well yes, I am always burning with jealousy every time I saw you with him, talk or laugh and especially when you are not on the courts to watch and support me" he said

She chuckled " Mou Ryoma-kun`s so cute when he is jealous and when he pouts". She said as she poked her nose. "Ryoma-kun hontoni gomenasai for not noticing because I thought you never love neither liked me; also I never thought that you would ever get jealous".

"And who ever said that I never got jealous? You know Ryuzaki I'm a very selfish person and I don't like to share especially others who touched the things I want and things I own." The lad said.

She chuckled

"I love your laugh" He added

"Tha-thank you" the brunette said

Then Ryoma was about to kiss her when she put her two palms on his chest and slightly pushed him but Ryoma`s hands are still circling her waist.

"What?" he asked irritated for Sakuno trying to stop him from kissing her.

"I won't allow you to kiss me if you aren't call me by my name SAKUNO" the brunette said.

"Okay, now Sakuno can I get my kiss now?" he said so that he would get his damn kiss. But befor Sakuno can tell something again Ryoma started kissing her again for the second time. Then he ravishly devoured her and inserted his tongue inside her mouth, he heard her groaning ("Cute" he thought) after having her approval, then he moved his hands all over her body then she ran her hands through her darkish-green colored hair. 'What damn she's so thin but also damn sexy' telling it to himself while devouring her mouth. After they broke a part Ryoma said something that is unexpected.

"Sakuno, I am a very selfish person, I don't even know if you knew about me but I am very selfish, I don`t want to share the things I own which includes you. In short I don`t want to see you with any other guys except your dad and grand pa or if I'm ganna give you my approval because now your mine and only mine Sakuno only mine but that's not the only flaws I have I had a lot of flaws that I knew that aren't good but Sakuno would you still love me even if these flaws are present in me" The Prince of Tennis said or rather confessed.

"Wow the man with one word spoke a thousand, of course I would still love you Ryoma-kun even with the flaws you have I already accepted them a long time ago that's why I accepted them and love you, Ryoma-kun aren`t we a little possessive?" Sakuno said

"No, Sakuno it`s not just possessive I`m also obsessed with you, I myself doesn't know when did I start loving you Sakuno Ryuzakiu" the lad said

"of course Ryoma I am yours and only yours, but would you still love me either with all the flaws I have?" She asked as she poked her nose.

"Of course, those are also a part why I love you so much and besides there's a saying that says that when a princess would fall her prince is there for the rescue" the cat-eyed boy said. Then she started kissing her again for the third time. After they broke a part Ryoma kneeled on the ground and got a velvet box out of her pocket **(Trust me I myself doesn't know where he got that thing from).**

"Will you marry me Ryuzaki Sakuno grand daughter of Ryuzaki Sumire and daughter of Ryuzaki Kei and Ryuzaki Hikari, Please say yes my love" Ryoma proposed

"But why would the Echizen Ryoma wants to marry someone like me and besides we aren't a couple for at least one day and your proposing to me?" She said

"Well 1.) We don't need a long relationship just to get married besides we have secretly loved each other for seven yrs. That's enough proof to us to get married.

Your parents already approved me, I asked them a while ago and they said yes, my parents already agreed to these last night and even coach was the one who said that I should tell you my feelings.

I don't want to see you with any other guys besides me.

You're the only girl that suits me; I could never find a girl like you.

And lastly I love you so much Sakuno.

Now Sakuno would you marry me, please say yes but If you like I would wait for you." Ryoma said.

"No" Sakuno said

"Huh??? You mean you won't accept my proposal" He asked hurt shown through his face still he is kneeling down.

"Of course not" she said

"Then what" he asked hope shown on his face

"Ryoma-kun what I meant is that I wouldn't like to wait any longer and I don't want to see you with any other girl besides me either. Echizen Ryoma I would love to marry you; my first love, first crush and my long-lifetime dream" She said as she was blushing.

He was so happy that he immediately stood up and put the diamond ring on her left ring finger then finally kissed her again.

"Finally" shouted everyone

Then the two lovers was shocked and looked at the place where that sound came from and they saw everyone there, the Seigaku tennis players, Tomoka, the Ichinen trios and her grand mother clapping there hands.

Then the two lovers was

"Ochibi! You`ve grown so much now in the near future you have a family" The acrobatic sempai said.

"Took you so long to realize what she is to you aren't you Buddy" his best friend porcupine head said.

"Saa, would you like to have a copy of the scene that you made" The sadistic sempai asked

"Ii data, Congrats! Echizen" the data man said

"Take care of her and Congratulations" The stoic captain said

"Echizen, don't make her cry and you should always bring her whenever you go" the mother hen said

"congratulations (Then Fuji gave her a racket) BURNING! CONGRATULATIONS SAKUNO-CHAN ECHIZEN, BE HAPPY" Kawamura said

"Fsssh" as usual you know who it is

"Oi, never make cousin cry or else I'll find domeone that can take her heart away from you" Satoshi said

"That would never happen, right Sakuno" he said as he pulled her closer to him and licked her ears.

"Ryoma-sama please take care of Saku-chan, If you ever ever made her cry I would never forgive you" Sakuno's best friend said

"Ryoma, when you have kids be sure that your kids won't be as arrogant as you, Sakuno Even though you're fiancé is an arrogant bastard, take care of her okay? And oh Ryoma if you would make my grand daughter cry I would crash you" Her grand mother said

"Ugh! Why do you people keeps on telling me not to make her cry?" Ryoma asked confussed and irritated.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON WHY SHE ALWAYS CRY!" everyone shouted of course with the exception of Tezuka and Fuji.

"Don`t worry I would never make her cry anymore" Ryoma said

"Hn, Sakuno "Then he kissed her again "I'm sorry for making you cry all over these years.

"Don't worry I won't be crying tears of sadness anymore just tears of joy" She said as she smiled her best smile ever.

-----THE END----

EPILOGUE

After graduating collage they got married and had a great family. Ryoma still is a wimbledon champion and a great tennis player in the history of tennis.

One day when Ryoma came back with the groceries, Sakuno said something that he never expected or maybe he expected that-

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, I have something to tell you" She said blushing.

"What is it love" Ryoma said as she kissed her on the lips

"I –i-i-i-i-i-I'm pre-pre-pregnat" Finally she said it.

He was so happy that he hugged her wife and kissed her.

"Um, since when?" he asked

"Eto, I'm pregnant for a month now Ryoma-kun" She said

"So you never told your husband that his loving wife is a month pregnant eh" He asked teasingly

"Well, Eto I thought you would get shock"

When Ryoma already knew about his wife's pregnancy he never left her side.

AFTER A YEAR ….

After giving birth to twins they named them Ryota and Ryoka. Of course Ryota was the older one and the younger is Ryoka. And they lived a happy family altogether.


End file.
